Sin recuerdos
by Greengrass07
Summary: Draco despierta y no recuerda nada desde sus días en Hogwarts. -¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me sucedió? ¿Por qué Potter me tenía secuestrado?-


**Hola! Este fic participa en el desafío de fics _Amnesia_, del grupo de facebook H_arry Potter: desata tu imaginación_. Es mi segundo Drarry y espero que les guste!**

* * *

Siempre le había temido a la oscuridad. Desde que era pequeño, Draco solía esconderse debajo de las sábanas cuando ningún tipo de luz brillaba en su alcoba, una manía que ni siquiera de grande había podido quitarse. Con un toque de náuseas y vértigo, trataba de obligar a su cuerpo a despertar, pero éste se resistía a cumplir sus órdenes. El pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de su ser; aunque su pecho se expandía y se dilataba velozmente, sentía que el aire no entraba por su nariz. Intentaba pensar dónde se encontraba, pero por más que rebuscaba en su atontada memoria, sólo lograba recordar una intensa luz roja. Después de un par de minutos (tal vez horas), escuchó un par de voces un poco lejanas.

—Lo siento mucho— Dijo una voz totalmente extraña y al parecer extranjera. Se hizo presente un grito furioso, e inmediatamente después, el sonido de objetos metálicos chocando contra el suelo.

No estaba solo, eso era obvio, las verdaderas preguntas eran ¿quiénes se encontraban con él? ¿Dónde se encontraba? Lo más lógico sería que estuviera en la mansión Malfoy, pero algo dentro de sí mismo le indicaba que no era así. La cama donde se encontraba era demasiado dura y el aire olía diferente, con un toque humedad y polvo.

Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en una habitación algo oscura. Todos los muebles eran de madera corriente y las sábanas con las que había estado tapado eran de una especie de manta, al igual que su ropa. Había muchas cosas tiradas en el suelo y, frente a él, un espejo totalmente destrozado. Con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a ponerse de pie, se apoyó en una mesa cercana y dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta.

—Lo más que he podido hacer es desactivar los hechizos rastreadores que traía encima, pero al parecer uno de los hechizos aturdidores golpeó justo en su cráneo, llegando hasta el cerebro.

Total silencio.

"¿Hechizos rastreadores?" Pensó. "¿Qué demonios me sucedió?"

— ¿Cuánto va a durar el efecto?— Otra voz se hizo presente, una que a Draco le sonaba vagamente familiar.

—Puede que despierte hoy mismo, pero... —La primera voz se detuvo unos segundos, como temiera que el otro le hiciese algo por continuar hablando —Pero también pueden pasar semanas, inclusive meses.

Un grito inundó el lugar. Rabia, frustración, miedo... Draco puso una mano sobre la perilla de la puerta. De manera cautelosa la abrió, dejando a la vista a una de las personas detrás de ella y, a juzgar por la ropa, era el del acento extraño.

—Yo cumplí con mi deber de examinar al paciente. Ahora exijo una explicación. —El extranjero, quien al parecer se trataba de un medimago, subió la voz esta vez — ¿Son ustedes prófugos de la justicia? porque si es así me temo que...

—Obliviate.

El medimago ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando cayó al suelo profundamente dormido. Draco entró en pánico. Buscó desesperadamente con la vista su varita por toda la habitación sin resultado alguno. Lo más cercano a un arma que encontró fue un perchero y, casi asumiendo su inutilidad, lo tomó. Era mejor aferrarse a algo que le infundiese valentía a continuar totalmente desarmado. De golpe abrió la puerta y, de todas las personas en el mundo que habría esperado ver, encontró a quien menos había imaginado.

— ¡Potter! — Exclamó confundido.

— ¡Draco! — Exclamó Harry, con una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual se desvaneció poco después de haberse formado. Inconscientemente bajó la varita, pues no podía pensar en nada, sólo en aquel que se encontraba frente a él.

— Pensé que no despertarías— Harry parecía aliviado, aunque sabía que algo no estaba bien.

"¿Desde cuándo me llama por mi nombre?" Draco notaba algo extraño en la actitud de Potter, sin embargo estaba dispuesto a atacarle si era necesario.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? —Draco miró a su alrededor, sin perder de vista a su acompañante.

—Es… Algo complicado de explicar— Comenzó a tartamudear el moreno —Creo que deberías regresar a la habitación y…—

Pero Harry no terminó la oración, pues Draco se había lanzado hacia él al tiempo que le arrebataba la varita, ocasionando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

—Ahora mismo vas a explicarme qué dónde demonios estamos y por qué— dijo el rubio con la varita enterrada en el cuello del ojiverde, y quien a pesar de hablar despacio no se molestó en ocultar su enorme molestia.

—Draco… Yo— Jadeaba Harry. La repentina caída lo había dejado sin aire.

— ¿Desde cuándo me llamas por mi nombre? ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí? ¡Responde! — Draco, que ya había perdido la paciencia, alzó la voz mientras enterraba más la varita en el cuello del moreno.

—Dra… Malfoy, suéltame— dijo el ojiverde, tratando de que su voz sonara firme —Suéltame y te lo explicaré todo.

—No me creas tan estúpido— escupió el rubio.

— ¿Po… Podrías decirme primero… Qué es lo último que recuerdas? — La desesperación era notable en el pelinegro, a quien le costaba mucho respirar con el cuerpo de su atacante encima.

—Claro. Yo te digo qué es lo último que recuerdo y en base a eso inventarás una absurda mentira jurando que es verdad—Draco presionó más la varita —Dime de una buena vez por qué sucede aquí.

Harry ni siquiera pudo pensar en una respuesta lógica. Un estruendo interrumpió la conversación, seguido del sonido de muchos pasos adentrándose en la casa. Draco alzó la vista justo en el momento en el que lo jalaban de un brazo para quitarlo de encima del pelinegro, a quien también levantaron, aunque de manera más salvaje.

— ¡No! — Exclamó Harry.

Draco estuvo a punto de forcejear para ayudar a Potter a liberarse, cuando una voz familiar gritó su nombre.

— ¡Draco! — Narcissa Malfoy corrió hacia su hijo, abrazándolo lo más fuerte que pudo.

— ¿Madre? — Para Draco definitivamente nada tenía sentido.

— Señor Harry James Potter — Exclamó uno de los hombres que había irrumpido en aquel lugar — En nombre del Ministerio de Magia Inglés, queda usted detenido por liberar a un recluso de Azkaban y secuestrarlo —

— ¿Estoy secuestrado? ¡Alguien explíqueme por Merlín qué demonios sucede aquí! — Gritó el rubio, obviamente desesperado y confundido.

— Ya todo ha pasado, hijo— Lo consoló Narcissa.

Pasaron un par de días desde que los aurores rescataran a Draco de su "secuestro", sin embargo, seguía sin entender cómo había ido a parar a El Cairo y, mucho menos, por qué Potter lo había secuestrado. De hecho, ni siquiera recordaba que hubiera estado en Azkaban… No recordaba nada desde la maldita batalla de Hogwarts. Sentía como si su memoria fuera un hoyo negro y cada vez que intentaba rebuscar en él, terminaba en el suelo con una horrible migraña, por lo que decidió que tendría que buscar respuestas por otros medios.

Su madre le había contado que, después de la batalla, toda la familia había sido detenida por participar del lado de Voldemort. Sus padres fueron liberados casi de inmediato por alegar que habían sido amenazados con la vida de su hijo si no participaran, lo cual fue justo pero no muy bien visto en la comunidad mágica, pues Lucius había salido totalmente limpio después de la primera guerra y la gente no iba a tolerar que, gracias a sus influencias, saliera intacto de nuevo. Por eso el Ministerio liberó a los Señores Malfoy, pero no a su hijo.

Bajo la excusa de haber intentado asesinar al fallecido Director de Hogwarts, de haber participado deliberadamente en la tortura de hechiceros nacidos de muggles y en la batalla que tuvo lugar en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería, Draco fue mantenido bajo custodia en uno de los calabozos del ministerio mientras el Wizengamot determinaba la resolución del juicio. Un año después de haber dormido en aquel oscuro calabozo y de haberse presentado mes con mes a declarar siempre lo mismo ante el jurado, el Ministerio decidió que era hora de trasladarlo a Azkaban, aunque aún no hubiera un veredicto final.

Dos meses después, el Wizengamot llegó a la conclusión de liberarlo, pero un día antes de hacer público el veredicto, Potter irrumpió en la prisión, logrando (quién sabe cómo) llegar hasta su celda y fingir la muerte de ambos ahí mismo. Desde entonces (tres años para ser exactos) Draco había sido víctima de un secuestro en el que seguramente había sido torturado y tratado con medimagia para seguir soportando los castigos que Potter le aplicaba. "Potter está dañado por todo lo que perdió en la guerra. Lo más seguro es que te culpe y que no soporte la idea de que seas libre, pero sea cual sea la razón, él hizo mucho daño", le había dicho su madre cuando decidió contarle los hechos.

Sin embargo había algo que a Draco no le cuadraba. Él había conocido a Potter desde primer grado del colegio y en la vida habría imaginado que aquel chico valiente, decidido y hasta cierto punto noble, fuese capaz de hacer algo tan salvaje. Lo habría esperado de Weasley, pues esa comadreja está más cerca de ser un trol que un ser pensante, pero jamás de Potter. Y si a eso le sumaba el hecho de que no tuviera un solo golpe, cicatriz o rasguño, la situación se ponía más confusa. Sólo una cosa era segura: necesitaba hablar con Potter, pero sobre todo y por alguna extraña razón, lo necesitaba.

Harry se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho. Se escucharon los pasos de alguien que caminaba apresuradamente por el largo pasillo fuera del calabozo, haciendo que el moreno se exaltara y se pusiera de pie de un brinco. Al ver aquella cabellera castaña y esponjada, corrió hacia los barrotes en su encuentro.

—Dime en este momento cuál es la forma de mi patronus— Preguntó la chica, con una mirada firme y el rostro ligeramente alzado.

—Una nutria— Respondió el moreno con seguridad.

Hermione se deshizo de aquella máscara y tomó las manos de su amigo a través de los barrotes.

— ¡Oh, Harry! ¡Estás vivo! ¡De verdad estás vivo! —Las lágrimas brotaban de aquellos ojos marrones que miraban de arriba hacia abajo a su amigo, como si se tratara de una ilusión.

—Sí, lo estoy—Harry bajó la mirada—Hermione, yo… Lamento haberles mentido.

—No es momento de eso—replicó la chica, secándose los ojos con la manga de su traje—Explícame qué fue lo que sucedió. Tenemos que sacarte de aquí lo antes posible.

La mirada de Harry se oscureció de tristeza. Cuando pensaba en Draco, hasta parpadear le dolía.

—De acuerdo, te explicaré todo—accedió—Pero debes prometerme un par de cosas, que si no fueran muy importantes no te las pediría.

Hermione accedió sin dudarlo.

Los dos amigos pasaron una hora entera hablando. Hacía mucho que Hermione había dejado de disimular sus reacciones para no incomodar a su amigo, pero todo aquello que escuchaba parecía haber salido de una novela muggle. Hermione giraba la cabeza, incapaz de poder asimilar del todo las palabras de Harry, pero finalmente accedió a sus peticiones, muy a su pesar.

—Hermione, debes jurarme que no permitirás que Draco regrese a Azkaban, así yo tenga que ocupar su lugar.

—Harry, creo que hay algo que debes saber—La morena miró a su amigo, realmente lamentando lo que iba a decirle—Al día siguiente del incidente que provocaste—La chica suspiró—El Wizengamot iba a liberar a Draco por falta de pruebas. En realidad nunca fue su intención encerrarlo de por vida, sólo era un "escarmiento" para que se mantuviera alejado de los problemas.

El rostro de Harry palideció, mientras estrellaba su frente contra los barrotes, provocando un sonoro tintineo. Miró de nuevo a su amiga, con algo de esperanza en los ojos.

—Entonces no hay razón para que lo detengan, ¿cierto?

—Ninguna, Harry.

El chico suspiró aliviado.

— ¡Terminó la hora! —Exclamó el guardia desde la entrada del pasillo.

— Me tengo que ir ya—La castaña sentía el impulso de llorar otra vez— te prometo que te sacaré de aquí.

—Hermione—Dijo el chico, sujetando su muñeca para evitar que se fuera—Necesito pedirte un último favor.

Cuando Harry terminó de hablar, la chica sacó su varita y la dirigió hacia la sien de su amigo, quien había cerrado los ojos.

En la mansión Malfoy, Pansy le ofreció a Draco una taza de té. Éste la aceptó sin vacilar. Enterarse de lo que había sucedido había sido un golpe muy duro, pero era mejor que dejarse llevar por el hoyo negro que ahora era su escasa memoria. Mentalmente seguía dándole vueltas al asunto y no podía evitar sentirse decepcionado por todo lo que Potter había hecho. Sí, él mismo despertó quién sabe dónde con Potter, quien había hechizado a un medimago por preguntar demasiado y quien lo había tenido secuestrado ¡por tres años! Sin embargo, Draco no terminaba de convencerse. Harry era valiente, orgulloso, decidido, era todo un Gryffindor y él lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que jamás sería capaz de lastimar a alguien por voluntad propia, sino al contrario. Era capaz de ofrecer clemencia, incluso a quienes lo habían lastimado y como prueba estaba aquella pelea en la sala de los menesteres, donde el idiota de Goyle había cometido un error que le casi les cuesta la vida a todos.

— ¿En qué tanto piensas? —La pelinegra llamó la atención de su acompañante.

—Potter no me dejó morir en la sala de los menesteres a pesar de que yo le lancé primero un avada kedavra—Soltó en automático, como si al sacarlo las respuestas a sus interrogantes cayeran del cielo.

—Recuerda que le encanta hacerse el héroe, pero tarde o temprano tenía que revelar su verdadera identidad.

—Tal vez tengas razón— El rubio cubrió su rostro con sus manos, abrumado por todo lo que había sucedido, pero sobre todo, decepcionado. Muy en el fondo sabía—o había querido creer—que Potter no era una mala persona.

—Tal vez no sea el momento, pero debo confesarte que te extrañé mucho— Pansy tomó la taza de té de Draco y la dejó sobre la mesa que se encontraba al lado del sofá—No sabes la falta que me has hecho.

Sin darle tiempo de responder, Pansy se había lanzado hacia el rubio, pasando sus manos sobre su cuello y atrayéndolo hacia ella. Sin perder un segundo lo besó tan intensamente, que el rubio sólo pudo responderle. Después de un par de minutos y entre jadeos se separaron por la necesidad de adquirir oxígeno.

—Harry…—Susurró el rubio casi inconscientemente.

La sonrisa de la pelinegra se fue borrando lentamente. Draco abrió los ojos despacio, encontrándose con unos verdes que lo miraban de vuelta casi al borde de las lágrimas. Obviamente no eran los ojos verdes que esperaba y el chico ni siquiera sabía por qué.

—Pansy, yo…—No supo que decir—Por favor vete. Quiero estar solo.

Sin decir más ella se puso de pie y se fue. Una vez que cerró la puerta de la habitación dejó escapar todas esas lágrimas que un simple nombre le provocaron. Fue entonces que decidió que ya no quería ser parte de aquello. Ella había sufrido mucho con du 'muerte' y cuando se enteró que podría estar vivo sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Pero nada se comparaba con la promesa de Narcissa de regresar todo a la normalidad, de recuperar para ella al viejo Draco, al que la quería y la protegía, el que al final recordaría la época en que la amaba. Estúpidamente se ilusionó, aun cuando su mente jamás dejó de repetirle que era un error, que Draco, 'su Draco' jamás volvería, porque ya no le pertenecía. Porque tal vez nunca le perteneció.

Muchas veces había escuchado hablar acerca del amor. Unos decían que no era más que una faceta mental, que en realidad sólo es un estado temporal. Otros decían que era el sentimiento más puro del ser humano, capaz de renovar almas e infundir valentía hasta en el más cobarde. Siempre optó por la segunda opción. ¿Por qué? Porque ella era la clara prueba de la fuerza de ese sentimiento, pues toda su vida había sido frívola y hostil hasta que aquel chico despertó su interés. Al principio sólo fue atracción, pero con el paso del tiempo descubrió que más allá de la máscara de fortaleza y seguridad que lo envolvía, se encontraba un alma temerosa. Y así como él se destapó, ella lo hizo también.

Quizá no estaba destinado a ser su pareja, pero al menos lo conocía lo suficiente como para considerarse su amiga. Y los amigos se apoyaban, no se traicionaban. Entonces supo que jamás podría vivir en paz si participaba en aquella farsa, si contribuía a hacer la vida de su mejor amigo —y único amor— una mentira. Supo que si en ese momento no actuaba, jamás volvería a dormir tranquila.

Habían pasado ya muchas horas desde que Hermione abandonara la celda de su amigo, cuando el eco de pasos acercándose inundó de nuevo el lugar. Sin embargo, no eran apresurados y nerviosos como los de su amiga; esta vez eran lentos y pesados, como si aquella persona se dirigiera al paredón de fusilamiento. Harry conocía perfectamente aquellos pasos y, para su desgracia, sabía que nada bueno saldría de aquella visita, aunque también sabía que era su única oportunidad. Al chico pareció no importarle que el sonido se detuviera justo frente a sus barrotes. Lentamente alzó la cara para mirar al recién llegado y, aunque sabía exactamente de quién se trataba desde que el sonido hizo presencia, no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos de par en par.

—Draco—Susurró.

El rubio sólo se limitó a mirarlo. Sentía muchas cosas en su interior y la mayoría de ellas no hacía más que confundirlo, pero sólo necesitaba recordar la muerte de su padre a causa de su tristeza para que la ira comenzara a opacar todo lo demás.

—Sólo quise avisarte personalmente que no descansaré hasta verte refundido en Azkaban— le espetó, arrastrando las palabras con más desprecio que nunca.

Harry bajó de nuevo la mirada, sin poder ocultar la tristeza que le provocaban las palabras de Draco.

—Supongo que te duele que hayan arruinado tu diversión—se burló. — ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME SECUESTRASTE?

Draco había perdido la calma. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, por lo cual tuvo que sostenerse de los barrotes. Harry no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos; sabía que en su estado no importaría nada de lo que él le dijera, fuera verdad o no. Pasaron un par de minutos en los que Draco guardó silencio esperando una respuesta que no llegaba, pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de gritarle de nuevo, el moreno se puso de pie, se acercó a los barrotes y, encarándolo, tomó la palabra.

—No tengo idea de qué es lo que recuerdes, pero te aseguro que yo no te secuestré— habló firmemente, pero con un ligero tono de súplica que el rubio apenas y pudo distinguir—Cometí una locura, sí; pero te juro que no te lastimé… Yo jamás podría hacerte daño.

Draco lo miró a los ojos, como si quisiera penetrar aquella mirada triste para ver lo que había detrás de ella. Por primera vez se maldijo por jamás haber aprendido legeremancia. De pronto se sintió demasiado cerca del moreno y, asustado, se alejó.

— ¡Lo sabía! — Exclamó el ojiverde, soltando los barrotes y dejando caer sus brazos con fuerza —No importa lo que yo diga, ni siquiera importará si es la verdad o no, no vas a creerme—Harry trató de relajarse, pero le era casi imposible. Draco notó su mirada herida y algo en su interior se removió. Inmediatamente recordó lo que había sucedido al besar a Pansy, pues en ese momento sintió la necesidad de acercarse de nuevo a él.

— ¿Qué demonios me hiciste? — soltó el rubio, esta vez en un susurro. Pero ahora no se refería al supuesto secuestro, sino a todas esas cosas tan endemoniadas que le hacía sentir sólo con estar cerca de él.

Harry notó cierta duda en la expresión del rubio y entonces supo que ésta era su única oportunidad.

—Toma— le extendió la mano, dejando al descubierto un pequeño frasco del tamaño de un tubo de ensayo—Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte por ahora.

Draco tomó el frasco y vio hilos de humo dentro de él. Al parecer, Potter le estaba dando un recuerdo.

—Sólo te pido que antes de hacer cualquier cosa lo veas. Si después de verlo quieres seguir adelante con tu venganza, te juro que no necesitarán esposarme para llevarme a Azkaban. Te juro que si mis recuerdos no te convencen entonces aceptaré hasta un beso de dementor por voluntad propia.

El rubio miró los hilos de humo que se retorcían lentamente dentro del frasco. Tal vez todas las respuestas estuvieran ahí, o tal vez sólo fuera otra treta de Potter.

— No necesito ver nada, Potter — Dijo el rubio fingiendo seguridad, pues por dentro moría de ansias por abrir ese frasco y adentrarse en su contenido — Lo único que importa aquí es que me secuestraste y pagarás por ello.

— Sólo cierra la boca y ve por ti mismo lo que pasó— Respondió el moreno con cierta irritación.

Draco la percibió y no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia, pues era justo el tono que usaba al responder a sus insultos en el colegio. Sin decir más, se alejó de los barrotes hacia la salida. Antes de cruzar la reja volteó hacia atrás, encontrando a Potter aún pegado a los barrotes con una mirada suplicante.

Cuando el rubio se perdió de su vista, Harry se dejó caer al suelo, como si el mundo le cayera encima. Incapaz de llorar, sólo se limitó a mirar el techo, esperando que en algún momento se cayera y lo aplastara, para poder dejar de sentir aquella punzada en el corazón.

Draco se apareció en las afueras de la mansión Malfoy. Al menos no había olvidado cómo aparecerse. Decidió dar un paseo por los jardines antes de entrar a su casa, pues seguramente su madre estaría enfadada por salir de la mansión aun cuando ella le había pedido que se quedara. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, todo era tan extraño como los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, esos cuentos que de niño te parecían fantásticos pero que, cuando crecías, notabas que estaban llenos de mensajes ocultos. "¿Qué mensaje oculto estará detrás de todo esto?" pensó. Siguió dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que, entre los rosales, vio a un pequeño elfo, el mismo que lo había cuidado desde que tenía memoria.

— ¡Hey, Dack!

El pequeño elfo giró al escuchar que su amo lo llamaba.

— ¿Sí, amo? —Sus ojos como pelotas de golf lo miraban atentamente, como si quisieran salirse de sus cuencas.

—Necesito que me consigas un pensadero—Le ordenó, aún sin estar seguro de lo que estaba haciendo— Cuando lo tengas, llévalo a mi habitación y espérame ahí.

El elfo estaba a punto de hacer una reverencia para desaparecer cuando el rubio habló de nuevo.

—Lo olvidaba: por ningún motivo mi madre debe enterarse.

El elfo esperó esta vez un par de segundos antes de hacer su reverencia y desaparecer con un 'crac', el cuál recordaba Draco, era la razón de que a sus cinco años lo hubiera llamado Dack.

Decidió que era tiempo de volver a la casa. Si corría con suerte no tendría que encarar a su madre aún. La entrada se encontraba vacía, así que aprovechó para subir las escaleras rápidamente. Una vez que llegó a su cuarto, encontró al elfo en su habitación, con el pensadero sobre su cama.

—Eso ha sido rápido, Dack— le apremió el rubio.

—En realidad, amo, sólo tuve que tomar prestado el de la señora Malfoy—El elfo parecía orgulloso de su acto.

— ¿Desde cuándo mi madre tiene un pensadero? —Preguntó asombrado.

—Ella me pidió traerlo poco antes de que usted fuera liberado de su secuestro, amo.

—Ya veo—Continuó el chico—En fin, he de pedirte una última cosa.

El elfo miró sonriente a su amo, a la espera de las nuevas órdenes.

—Necesito que entretengas a mi madre todo el tiempo que puedas, al menos una hora, ¿de acuerdo? — Se agachó para poner una mano sobre el hombro de su elfo—Y por favor no le digas que tengo su pensadero.

El elfo asintió, hizo la habitual reverencia y se desapareció. Una vez solo, sacó el pequeño frasco que Potter le había dado y lo sostuvo, un poco temeroso. Todas sus respuestas podrían estar ahí, aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que fuera un recuerdo alterado. Sin embargo, no perdía nada con echar un vistazo rápido. Si no le convencía, saldría de inmediato. Cuando estuvo a punto de verter el líquido en el pensadero, Pansy entró a su habitación.

—Draco— La chica sonaba nerviosa. Tenía sus dos manos a la altura del pecho, como si en sus puños guardara algo de valor infinito y temiera que se lo arrebataran

—Pansy— respondió el rubio —ahora no puedo atenderte y…— pero no logró terminar.

—Dicen que una imagen vale más que mil palabras— La chica comenzó a acercarse —Sé que lo que buscas es una explicación, pero lo que yo puedo ofrecerte es algo mejor que eso.

—No tengo idea de lo que quieres decir, pero en este momento no me importa. Quiero que me dejes solo.

Pansy se detuvo un momento. Respiró profundo y le extendió la mano al chico. En ella había un frasco similar al que Potter le había dado.

—Toma— le dijo —es todo lo que pude encontrar. No están completos, pero para algo deben servir.

Draco extendió la mano al ver las mismas hebras de humo retorciéndose.

— ¿Son tuyos? — Preguntó al momento en que los tomaba.

—No, Draco. Son tuyos.

— ¿Míos? — Si el rubio pensaba que las cosas no podían ser más confusas, se equivocaba.

— ¡Sólo míralos! — La chica puso sus manos sobre su cabeza en señal de frustración —Si después tienes alguna duda, intentaré despejarla.

De pronto Pansy se fijó en el frasco que ya tenía su compañero.

—Viértelos juntos. Ellos mismos se mostrarán ante ti en orden cronológico.

Draco la miró y, aunque sentía cierta desconfianza, su curiosidad lo obligó a reprimirla. Tembloroso, vertió ambos recuerdos en el pensadero. Los finos hilos de humo comenzaron a alargarse hasta cubrir casi por completo la superficie del recipiente, mientras Draco se hincaba. Contó hasta tres, respiró hondo y sumergió su cabeza. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

— ¡Silencio! —Gritó un hombre de tercera edad que se encontraba detrás de un enorme atril, al momento que hacía sonar su mazo de madera. Muchos magos y brujas estaban sentados a sus costados. Supuso que estaba en un juicio, pues logró reconocer el uniforme de los integrantes del Wizengamot. Draco se encontraba justo en medio de la enorme sala, pero todos parecían ignorarlo. Giró para observar lo que había a su alrededor. Encontró muchas caras conocidas entre los asistentes, pero un grupo en especial llamó su atención: Granger, Weasley, Lovegood, Longbottom y la otra Weasley. Siguió observando a su alrededor y notó las presencia de sus padres y Pansy. Como temiendo la respuesta, giró inmediatamente hacia la silla del acusado y lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento. El acusado era él mismo, con grilletes en las manos y en los pies, con un horrible uniforme gris y con enormes ojeras debajo de los ojos.

—Si me permite, me gustaría llamar a nuestro último testigo—Una mujer delgada y de aspecto profesional tomó la palabra. Draco intuyó que era su defensora, a pesar de no recordarla.

—Llamo al estrado a Harry Potter.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos. Sabía que Potter había testificado en su juicio, pero no podía creer que el muy cínico fuera capaz de mostrarle precisamente eso. Miró a su 'yo' del recuerdo y notó que jamás le despegó la mirada al moreno mientras este se levantaba de su silla y se dirigía al estrado. Notó también cómo Potter tampoco dejaba de mirarlo, y podría jurar que aquella mirada no era precisamente de odio.

—Señor Potter— Habló de nuevo la mujer, una vez que Harry se había sentado —Usted fue compañero de curso del Señor Malfoy durante sus seis años en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, ¿cierto?

—Así es—Respondió sin vacilar.

— ¿Eran ustedes amigos muy cercanos? —Preguntó de nuevo la defensora

—No precisamente—Respondió el moreno—De vez en cuando intercambiábamos palabras… Y uno que otro insulto—Harry soltó una risa rápida al decir lo último. Draco pudo verse a sí mismo sonriendo irónicamente.

— ¿Podría resumirme, desde su punto de vista, el comportamiento del joven Malfoy hasta su quinto año de colegio?

Harry meditó un momento. Se acomodó en su silla y comenzó a hablar.

—Draco siempre fue, a mi parecer, un niño mimado y malcriado. De ese tipo de niños que siempre obtienen lo que quieren y no precisamente a base de su esfuerzo. De ese tipo que no acepta un no como respuesta.

La gente escuchaba atenta a Harry, aunque a muchos les parecía irrelevante la pregunta de la defensora. El chico continuó.

—Siempre intentaba intimidar a los demás, sobre todo cuando sus dos 'guaruras' le cubrían la espalda. Quería dejar claro que él mandaba y que todos debíamos temerle.

— ¿Usted le temía? — La defensora se puso una mano en la barbilla.

—Por supuesto que no—Respondió Harry— Al contrario. Yo encontraba exasperante su comportamiento.

—Entonces, hasta quinto año, Draco era el típico alumno que se creía mejor que los demás. ¿Alguna vez dañó a alguno de sus compañeros?

—No. — Meditó un poco — Digamos que él sólo se dedicaba a hablar, pero nunca a actuar.

La mujer se dio la vuelta para dejar su carpeta color café sobre una mesa, aunque Draco intuyó que lo hacía sólo para que los asistentes asimilaran lo que acababan de oír, antes de pasar a lo siguiente. Después de algunos segundos ella volvió a hablar.

—Señor Potter, ¿podría contarme qué sucedió en sexto año con el Señor Malfoy?

Harry tragó saliva. Draco no pudo evitar notar cierto pesar en la expresión del chico.

—Él comenzó a comportarse de una manera muy extraña. En clases estaba muy distraído, a veces no se aparecía en el gran comedor y faltaba constantemente a los partidos de Slytherin en quidditch. Evadía a todos y, lo más impresionante, lo que de verdad me preocupó fue que dejó de insultarme. En realidad dejó de siquiera notar que mi presencia.

Draco oyó un par de risitas del área donde Granger y los demás estaban sentados. Dirigió de nuevo su mirada a la defensora, quien había hablado de nuevo.

—Supongo que debió ser un golpe terrible para usted, puesto que estaba acostumbrado a recibir la atención del Señor Malfoy cada vez que estaban frente a frente— bromeó, y Harry le respondió con una risa nerviosa—¿Qué pasó después?

—Comencé a seguirlo. Cuando yo no podía hacerlo, le pedía a mi elfo doméstico que lo hiciera.

— ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Sospechaba usted que el Señor Malfoy se encontraba en malos pasos?

—Algo así— respondió avergonzado—Temía que estuviera planeando algo para ayudar a Lord Voldemort a atacar el castillo o algo por el estilo.

Draco pudo verse a sí mismo agachando la mirada con vergüenza, gesto que muy pocas veces se permitía hacer. La defensora de nuevo esperó un par de segundos para que la audiencia asimilara lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Sabemos ya que el Señor Malfoy ayudó a entrar a los mortífagos al castillo. También sabemos que lo hizo bajo amenaza de muerte. El incidente en la torre de astronomía del colegio ha sido relatado también—La defensora revisaba de nuevo su carpeta—Y tengo entendido que ustedes dos no tuvieron ningún contacto sino hasta un año después, en la mansión de la familia Malfoy. ¿Podría contarnos lo sucedido?

Harry se acomodó los lentes para ocultar un poco su nerviosismo.

—Cuando los carroñeros nos llevaron a la mansión, mi rostro estaba irreconocible gracias a un hechizo que me aplicaron, así que no sabían quién era yo, pero lo intuían porque pudieron reconocer a mis dos amigos—hizo una pausa en la que ni siquiera el vuelo de una mosca se escuchó—Cuando llegamos, lo primero que hicieron fue exponerme ante Draco y estoy muy seguro que me reconoció, lo vi en su mirada. Pero no me delató. Simplemente dijo que no estaba seguro si era yo, y eso marcó la diferencia. Pudieron habernos matado en ese mismo instante si él hubiera respondido la verdad, pero no lo hizo.

— ¿Por qué cree usted que no lo expuso ante los mortífagos?

Absolutamente todos tenían puesta la mirada en Harry, a la espera de que respondiera.

—Porque estoy completamente seguro de que Draco no es una mala persona. Hizo cosas malas, sí. Pero él no tuvo otra elección.

La defensora sonrió.

—Es todo por mi parte.

Caminó hasta sentarse en una silla a un lado del acusado, quien no dejaba de ver a Harry.

—Muy conmovedora la escena— Un tipo gordo y de traje azul de rayas se puso de pie del otro lado de la habitación. Se acercó hasta el centro, dirigiéndose al jurado. Ese debía ser el abogado del ministerio.

Harry cerró los ojos por un momento. Sabía que lo que venía era la parte más difícil del juicio.

—Estoy seguro que toda la gente que se encuentra aquí está cansada de escuchar historias un tanto sin sentido, así que voy a pedirle al Señor Potter que sólo se limite a responder "sí o no" a mis preguntas. ¿Está usted de acuerdo?

—Sí— respondió el moreno.

—Perfecto— continuó el abogado— ¿Ayudó el acusado a entrar a los llamados mortífagos hace tres años al colegio donde estudiaba?

Harry sintió que no podía respirar.

—S-sí—Contestó nervioso—pero…

— ¿Fue testigo de la muerte del entonces director del colegio Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore?

—Sí, pero yo tam…

— ¿Fue testigo de la tortura de la Señorita Granger en la mansión Malfoy?

—Sí, pero no podí…

—En la batalla que se llevó a cabo en Hogwarts, ¿él peleó para el bando de Voldemort?

—Sí, pero deben entend…

—En dicha batalla ¿él intentó asesinarlo a usted?

Harry había perdido la paciencia.

— ¡Sí! ¡Intentó asesinarme! ¡Pero él no tenía opción! ¡Era mi vida o la suya! —Harry se encontraba de pie, con las manos cerradas en puños y la respiración agitada. Todos lo miraban desconcertados.

—Es todo por mi parte.

Las personas comenzaban a disolverse como si se estuvieran evaporando, al igual que los objetos. Se encontró totalmente a oscuras, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la oscuridad formaba parte del panorama.

Draco se encontraba completamente solo en un pasillo húmedo y sin techo. Llovía a cántaros y, si no hubiera sido por el suelo encharcado, jamás habría notado donde estaba Harry, pues se encontraba debajo de su capa invisible, dejando huellas en el agua que desaparecían un segundo después. Lo siguió por unos minutos, hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera roída. Con un bombarda abrió la puerta, pues el alohomora no había funcionado. Draco tuvo que forzar su vista para poder ver dentro de lo que parecía ser un calabozo. Cuando entró se quedó de piedra al verse a sí mismo tirado en el suelo, sucio y debilitado.

—Draco ¿me oyes?—Susurró el pelinegro.

—Harry—Susurró el rubio, más delirante que cuerdo.

—Voy a sacarte de aquí ahora mismo.

Harry pasó uno de los brazos del rubio por su cuello, sosteniendo con su mano izquierda su cintura. Draco no estaba totalmente desmayado, pues intentaba caminar al paso de Harry. Cuando llegaron a la puerta cinco dementores los rodearon.

— ¡Expecto patronum! — Un ciervo plateado salió de la varita de Harry, embistiendo a los dementores, que ya no eran cinco, ni diez, ni veinte…

No supo cuándo, pero ya no eran sólo dementores los que los rodeaban.

—Baje su varita— Gritó uno de los aurores.

— ¡No! — Gritó el moreno— ¡Él es inocente! ¡No pueden tenerlo aquí por más tiempo! ¡No se los voy a permitir!

— ¿Harry? ¿Harry, eres tú? — La voz de Kingsley se hizo escuchar por encima de los rayos —Baja la varita por favor.

Harry entró en desesperación. Los aurores comenzaron a avanzar, mientras los dementores intentaban evadir al ciervo que los envestía. De pronto éste bajó y comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor de su dueño, creando una cortina plateada que los cubrió a ambos (al rubio y a Harry). Con un reducto deshizo el piso y las paredes del calabozo. Azkaban era una torre alta y de una estructura irregular y, justo donde se encontraban ahora, no había nada más que el vacío debajo del suelo que Harry desintegró. Ambos cayeron al vacío y, justo antes de tocar el suelo, la imagen se deshizo.

Cuando el escenario se formó, se encontraba dentro de una cabaña. Harry estaba parado frente a su "yo" del recuerdo, el cual tenía el abdomen y parte de su brazo izquierdo vendado.

—Basta de darle vueltas al asunto— El "otro" Draco había encarado a Potter, acorralándolo contra la pared con el brazo que podía mover —Explícame por qué me sacaste de Azkaban.

— ¿Es que acaso te sentías bien siendo torturado por los dementores? ¿A caso te gustaba el trato inhumano que te daban los malditos aurores? — Exclamaba el moreno, ofendido.

—Ese no es el maldito punto, Potter. El punto es que no hay una razón lógica para que me sacaras de esa manera, y no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me expliques por qué lo hiciste.

—En realidad, tú no vas a irte de aquí. Si regresas a Londres, van a volver a encarcelarte.

— ¿Regresar a Londres? ¿Dónde se supone que estamos? — La expresión de Draco se tornó extrañada.

Harry cerró los ojos, presagiando lo que se avecinaba.

— Estamos en Rusia…—

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — El rubio gritó con tanta fuerza que por unos segundos Harry temió haberse quedado sordo.

— ¡Dame una maldita buena explicación de por qué estamos aquí! — Draco no podía ocultar su ira. Harry, ofendido y muy molesto, apartó el brazo del rubio de un golpe. Draco lo resintió en sus heridas, pero disimuló perfectamente el dolor.

— ¡Eres un maldito malagradecido! — Harry estaba rojo de la ira — ¡Te saqué de Azkaban porque no soportaba el hecho de que te encerraran y te torturaran injustamente! ¡¿Y cómo me lo agradeces?! ¡Insultándome!

— ¡Demonios, Potter! ¡Sólo habla! — Draco sintió una ligera punzada en el pecho. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, a lo mejor estaba siendo un poco injusto.

— ¡¿En verdad eres tan idiota como para no darte cuenta de la situación?! — Draco jamás había visto tan enojado a Harry, y por un momento bajó las defensas, sólo para escuchar su respuesta — ¡¿En verdad necesito decirte que estoy enamorado de ti para que te des cuenta?!

Tanto el Draco del recuerdo como el real palidecieron. El real puso toda su atención en su recuerdo para observar su reacción, quien sólo se limitó a abrir la boca sin decir nada. Después de unos minutos, el Draco del recuerdo compuso su postura y miró con cierta indignación al pelinegro.

— Y de todos los lugares en el mundo ¿Por qué me trajiste a Rusia? ¡Odio el frío! —

De pronto todo volvió a cambiar. Cuando la imagen se regeneró, Harry estaba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada de una casa modesta, a la orilla de un hermoso lago.

— ¡Harry! —La voz del rubio del recuerdo se hizo presente. Cuando el moreno giró su rostro para verlo, Draco sintió que el estómago se le removía. Desde aquel ángulo el sol del atardecer iluminaba el rostro de Potter, haciendo de él una imagen digna de una pintura de Miguel Ángel.

— ¡Draco! — Exclamó el pelinegro, poniéndose de pie para recibirlo. —Por favor dime que no volviste a ir a Londres.

—Vamos, Harry. Quería saber cómo estaba mi familia, mi padre me tiene muy preocupado.

— ¿Aún no lo liberan? — El rostro de Harry se ensombreció por la preocupación.

—No creo que lo liberen. Él aceptó que había participado en ese ataque de mortífagos renegados. No asesinaron a nadie, así que no creo que le den muchos años, pero estuvieron a punto de atacar al Ministro.

—De verdad lo siento mucho—

—No tienes por qué. Después de todo, hierva mala nunca muere.

Draco sostuvo por un momento el rostro del moreno, quien al sentir la piel del rubio, cerró los ojos. Lo que siguió después sorprendió al Draco real, pero no le molestó, al contrario. Ambos chicos se acercaron lentamente hasta rozar sus labios. Un beso tierno, dulce. Draco estaba seguro de que jamás había besado a alguien de esa manera. Siempre había sido, hasta cierto punto, un salvaje.

La imagen cambió de nuevo, evaporando todos los objetos alrededor. Cuando el panorama se volvió visible, pudo reconocer aquella ciudad que tanto le fascinaba y que había jurado visitaría al finalizar Hogwarts: El Cairo.

— Harry, mira esto— Draco le mostraba a Harry una camisa blanca hecha de una tela muy transparente — Me gusta mucho. La llevaré.

Harry no pudo ocultar su molestia ante las palabras del rubio.

— Draco Malfoy, ni se te ocurra pensar que vas a salir con eso puesto, Preferiría que te vistieras con una caja de cartón antes que con esa red de pescar.

— Vamos, Harry — Respondió divertido. Se acercó al oído de su compañero y le susurró de manera coqueta — ¿Y quién dijo que la voy a usar precisamente para salir a la calle?

Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras del rubio. Draco permaneció en esa posición unos segundos más, haciendo que al moreno se le subiera la temperatura.

— Harry — susurró de nuevo — Creo que alguien nos está siguiendo.

El color rojo del rostro de Harry se bajó de un solo golpe. Cuando estuvo a punto de voltear hacia atrás, Draco lo empujo hasta hacerlo caer. Un hechizo rojo fue a dar hasta un puesto de vasijas que tenían a unos pocos metros.

— ¡De pie, Harry! — El rubio se puso de pie y con todas sus fuerzas jaló al ojiverde para levantarlo. Segundos después se hicieron visibles cuatro hombres que, sin siquiera disimular, los atacaban en frente de todos. Los dos chicos comenzaron a correr entre la multitud para perder a quienes los seguían y, justo cuando creían que habían logrado su objetivo, un incarcerous tiró a Harry al suelo. Segundos después un hechizo aturdidor dio de lleno en el pecho del rubio. Los atacantes ignoraron a Harry y se dirigieron a toda prisa hacia su compañero. Uno de los cuatro se agachó y comenzó a conjurar un hechizo desconocido para Harry. De pronto Draco comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse en el suelo. Por un momento el pelinegro no supo qué le estaban haciendo, hasta que vio cómo le estaban sacando lo que parecían ser recuerdos, aunque no recordaba que el hechizo fuera tan poderoso. Uno de los cuatro se dirigió hacia Harry alzando su varita, quien lo miraba aterrado. El Draco real se colocó entre el atacante y el chico en el suelo, olvidando completamente que ni siquiera tenía presencia en el recuerdo. Justo cuando la varita comenzaba a chispear, aparecieron otros hombres, pero esta vez eran de la policía. Harry logró liberarse antes de que notaran su presencia. Corrió hacia el rubio y juntos desaparecieron.

Cuando el escenario regresó, se encontraban en la misma casa donde el rubio había despertado sin recordar nada. Harry y el medimago se encontraban hablando en la sala.

—Por favor, revíselo. Voy a pagarle lo que me pida— suplicaba Harry. El medimago asintió y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Harry no fue con él; se dirigió al comedor, donde había un reguero de libros y pergaminos desgastados. Draco pudo observar el más próximo, que se encontraba abierto. 'Hechizos desmemorizantes' leyó en el título. Vio una enorme lista de hechizos para modificar o eliminar la memoria y sus efectos, pero uno en especial llamó su atención: El hechizo extractor de recuerdos'. Leyó la descripción lo más rápido que pudo antes de que el medico volviera. Segundos después se encontraba en el suelo. El Draco del recuerdo salió por la puerta de la habitación y unos minutos más tarde, los aurores irrumpiendo en el lugar. Todo se esfumó de nuevo.

Draco se encontraba tirado en el suelo de su habitación. Apenas podía respirar y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Todo lo que había visto carecía de sentido y a la vez era tan claro como el aire.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma— susurró.

—Me temo que no lo es.

Pansy se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la habitación. Draco se puso de pie para encararla. La chica habló de nuevo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Tienes alguna duda?

— Sólo una. — Draco intuía la respuesta a su pregunta, pero aun así necesitaba escucharla. — ¿Quién fue?

Pansy agachó la cabeza apenada y, por un momento, el chico pensó que aceptaría haber sido ella.

—Tu madre.

La piel de Draco se heló.

—Cuando el Ministerio los dio por muertos aun cuando no encontraron sus cuerpos, ella decidió buscarte por su cuenta. Intuía que estabas vivo. Ya sabes, el dichoso sentimiento de madre.

— ¿Cómo me encontró? ¿Por qué me desmemorizó?

—Ella sabía lo mucho que habías deseado conocer el Cairo. Quiso sentirse cerca de ti, a como diera lugar. Hace poco menos de un año partió y no supe nada de ella hasta que mandó a dos tipos a buscarme. Dijo que tenía que decirme algo, pero que debía ser en persona. Cuando llegué, lo primero que hizo fue llevarme a una plaza de un poblado algo deprimente, pero sin decirme una sola palabra. Estuvimos sentadas en una de las bancas de la plaza por horas, pero tampoco me atreví a preguntar por qué estábamos ahí. Sólo hablábamos de cosas triviales; ropa, noticias, el clima… Hasta que Potter apareció frente a nosotras.

Draco se había sentado en la cama, escuchando atentamente las palabras de la chica.

— ¡A pesar de que lo estaba viendo con mis propios ojos no lo podía creer! ¡Potter vivo! Entonces inmediatamente pensé que tú también podrías estarlo y, como si Merlín hubiera escuchado mi pregunta, apareciste detrás de él, sosteniendo su mano. Pensé que mis ojos me engañaban, pero al ver a tu madre fulminando a Potter con la mirada, me di cuenta que era real. Y entonces muchas cosas comenzaron a tener sentido, como la insistencia de Potter al seguirte todo el sexto curso, la de salvarte la vida en la batalla de Hogwarts, los testimonios que dio en cada una de tus sesiones ante el Ministerio. Pero entonces tu madre me contó una historia absurda, pero que en el momento la creí. Me dijo que los había estado investigando y que había descubierto que Potter te había dado alguna especie de filtro de amor muy poderoso. Me dijo que iba a avisarles a los aurores que él te tenía secuestrado para que fueran a rescatarte.

—Pero entonces ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?

—El plan original era que te rescataran y te dieran algún antídoto, pero tu madre hizo algo que me dejó sin habla—la chica dudó antes de continuar— Mandó a que te atacaran.

El rubio recordó la escena de los cuatro hombres. No podía creer que su madre fuera la causante de aquel ataque.

—Hay muchas maneras de desmemorizar a alguien, pero ella escogió la más dolorosa, con la excusa de presentar una prueba ante el ministerio.

—Literalmente sacó mis recuerdos de mi cabeza—Completó Draco.

—Así es. Y me temo que es un hechizo irreversible.

Un 'crac' hizo e o en el cuarto. El pequeño elfo, con un recipiente de cocina a modo de casco, apareció en la habitación.

—Amo, me temo que me es imposible seguir distrayendo a su madre. Ella se dirige hacia la habitación.

—De acuerdo.

La puerta se abrió.

—No sé qué le sucede a ese elfo tonto, vaya que incendiar la cocina…—Narcissa dejó de hablar al notar la tensión en el rostro del rubio — ¿Draco? ¿Sucede algo, cariño?

—Lo sé todo— Sin dejar de mirarla, él se acercó— ¿Qué fue lo que tanto te molestó? ¿Que me gustaran los hombres? ¿Qué estuviera enamorado de Harry? ¿Verme libre? ¿Verme feliz? ¡Dime!

Decir que Draco estaba furioso era poco. Tal vez le habían arrebatado sus recuerdos, pero los sentimientos no y eso era algo con lo que Narcissa no contaba, quien se había quedado pálida y sin habla.

—Estoy muy decepcionado— El dolor era palpable en las palabras del chico— Mi propia madre…

Quiso continuar, pero ya no supo qué más decir. Salió de la habitación tan rápido que poco faltaba para que comenzara a trotar.

Harry había perdido la noción del tiempo, a pesar de que Hermione y Ron lo visitaban cada vez que se los permitían. El pelirrojo estaba muy contento de que su amigo estuviera vivo, pero nunca paró de reprocharle el haberlos engañado por tanto tiempo. Harry sabía que aquella era su manera de expresarle cuánto lo había extrañado, y la verdad prefería que fuera de esa forma y no con lágrimas, como solía hacerlo Hermione. La compañía de aquellos dos era lo único que tenía, pues nadie más lo visitaba. Aparte de ellos, sólo una persona lo visitó, pero jamás regresó, lo que entristecía demasiado a Harry. Seguramente Draco no había creído nada de lo que vio en los recuerdos, pues habían pasado al menos tres días desde su visita. Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que ni siquiera los hubiera visto, lo cual lo entristecía aún más, pues significaba que el rubio ni siquiera recordaba quererlo. Harry había enterrado muy en el fondo sus ganas de llorar, pero en aquel momento no opuso resistencia alguna cuando la primera lágrima, seguida de muchas más, resbaló por su mejilla. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó así, pero intuyó que había sido toda la noche al escuchar los pasos de Hermione aproximarse.

— ¡Harry! — Exclamó la chica, quien llegó acompañada de un guardia. El hombre se acercó a la reja y la abrió — ¡Harry! ¡Eres libre!

El chico parpadeó un par de veces, esperando despertarse de algún sueño, pero no lo hizo. Hermione le entregó una bolsa de papel que llevaba en los brazos.

—Toma. Aquí hay ropa limpia para que te cambies. Te espero afuera.

Harry tomó la bolsa al tiempo que su amiga se alejaba.

Después de cinco minutos, Harry estaba total mente vestido. Caminó hacia la salida del calabozo y, justo cuando dio un paso fuera, se dio cuenta que no estaba solo.

—Has tardado demasiado, Potter— Draco se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes—De haber sabido que tenías problemas para vestirte habría entrado a ayudarte.

Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo. El rubio se enderezó y comenzó a caminar junto al moreno.

—Draco…— Harry se sentía nerviosos, temeroso, pero comenzó a hablar —No tengo idea de qué es lo que recuerdas o no, pero te juro que yo no te obligué a nada. Bueno, al principio tal vez, pero…

—Lo sé, Harry — Por un segundo Harry notó algo diferente en la voz de Draco, tal vez algo de dulzura — Y lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo en sacarte— se disculpó — pero el ministerio estaba aferrado a que me habías hechizado o algo así. Y la verdad es que lo hiciste, pero no de la forma en que ellos creen.

La manera tan natural en la que hablaba Draco hacía que Harry se sonrojara. Había esperado lo peor: insultos, golpes, maldiciones. Pero lo que recibió fue todo lo contrario.

— ¿No me odias por haberte alejado de tu familia? ¿Ni por haberte obligado a estar conmigo? Por si no lo recuerdas tampoco, antes, en el colegio, me odiabas.

Draco no pudo evitar reírse.

— ¿En verdad eres tan idiota como para no haberte dado cuenta de la situación? — Se burló. —Siempre me has gustado, Potter. Simplemente me gusta hacerme del rogar.

* * *

**Rosas? Tomates? Los comentarios se agradecen!**


End file.
